The Little Princess of London
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Myra Laurence is left alone in a school and country she knows nothing about. The only thing that keeps her mind off of her life back in India are the stories that her father and mother told her. What is to happen when her world comes crashing down? R&R


The Little Princess of London

Chapter 1: Darjeeling India

Darjeeling, India, 1915 

The sun began to set as a mixture of pinks, oranges, reds and yellows filled the sky of India. Soon the moon would rise and a cool nightly breeze would take over the hot and sticky day.

"Come Myra, it's time to come inside." Mrs. Laurence called for her daughter off of the balcony of their two story brick home out within the country. The lady stood watching her daughter as her lovely chestnut hair blew in the wind. Her green eyes took in everything around her as she could remember being Myra's age and wanting the excitement out of life.

Ellen got that in a way, but it would be a long while before that excitement was to take place. Being the eldest of three children put a strain on her childhood. Her family lived in poverty most of her young years. She helped her mother most of the time to bring in more money as they sowed clothes together and sold them out of their three room apartment. Finally at the age of twelve her life had finally changed. Her parents had raised enough money for her to go to a proper school. So they sent her to an all girl school where she would learn the arts of becoming a proper young lady.

Now at the age of 32 the excitement began to wear down as she was approaching middle age. While her once carefree days were hers it was now time to decide what to do about Myra's schooling. She couldn't stay here and become a proper young lady. No, it simply wasn't done.

"But mother there just now getting started," eight year old Myra turned and faced her mother. "Can't I please stay up just a little while longer to watch the lights?" She batted her lovely bluish green eyes as her long eyelashes went up and down. Her short chestnut wavy hair blew as the breeze began to pick up. At just age eight she knew a lot about India, but not enough about the world. She loved to interact with other children. She loved to read fairy tales, play out in the backyard with the dogs and servants. Myra was just a very energetic child. She was her parents own little princess. She was the daughter every parent wanted to have.

She had everything she could ask for. A pony to ride on the weekends, pretty little party frocks, a tea set with her own name on it, a rather large doll collection, first editions of books (which had belonged to her father. Some day would be hers when she grew older) A kitten that slept by her bedside, her own nanny and so much more. It was a life most girls could only dream about.

"Oh, alright, but the moment it's over its bed time." Ellen said coming out onto the balcony. Ellen watched as her daughter jump up and down as the time grew nearer. Ellen and Alexander's daughter was growing up so fast. Before either one of them knew it their daughter would be full grown and on her own.

"I see you couldn't get her to bed," a deep voice came interrupting Ellen's thoughts. Turning Myra saw her father standing in the doorway of the balcony. He was very handsome. Alexander stood 6'2 and could attract any kind of woman. His eyes were the color of Myra's bluish green. His brown hair gave his appearance the look of mystery. Alexander came from a very well to do family. Six brothers and sisters and a very rich father, the children were denied nothing.

Alexander worked at a local law firm and was soon to become partner within the next few months. But through his good looks, his great fortune and his job he still had time for his family. Like Ellen he was getting on in years. After all 35 wasn't as young as people that it was.

"You know how she is when it's this time of year." Ellen answered turning towards her husband Alexander Laurence.

"Aw yes, the first lights of summer." Alexander said taking a seat waiting for them to start. Coming over Myra sat on her father's lap. By the look on her face Alexander knew what his daughter wanted.

"Tell me a story won't you Daddy," Myra asked with a toothless smile. There was just enough time for one quick story before the lights started.

"Once there was a princess a beautiful princess. She was beloved by all who knew her. While her mother and father the king and queen looked over the kingdom the little princess found herself sometimes entertaining herself. She would go off into the rose garden, go exploring and more times than none she would entertain her dolls with stories of her very own. But once every year her parents would watch the lights with her. That was something she always loved to do and-"

Before long Myra had fallen asleep listening to the story that so kept her interest. Taking her to her room her parents put her to bed. Opening her eyes at the sound of her parent's voice, "Did I miss the lights?" her sleepy voice came as her eyes remained heavy.

"I'm afraid so dear, but will watch them next year." Ellen said as she kissed her daughter goodnight.

"Alright," Myra said as a yawn escaped her lips. Giving her goodnight kisses Myra rolled over to dream her many fantasies that she could conger up. Before she knew it she was drifting off.

Shutting their daughters door Mr. and Mrs. Laurence began their way down the hallway and into the study to talk about what would become of Myra's schooling. "We can't just keep putting it off and putting it off. I've already taught her all that I can." Ellen said as she took a seat on the love seat while Alexander sat behind his desk to work on some papers.

"We could send her to a school here in India. William, you remember William."

"Your younger brother, how could I forget?" Ellen said under her breath.

Alexander didn't make a comment. "Well he sends his three daughters to a fine girl school here. I'm sure the girls would love to have Myra there."

"But I don't want her to go to school here. I don't to send her to just any old school. I want to give her what I didn't have. I want her to study in Pairs, England, Rome, maybe even America"

Alexander looked up at the mention of those places. He could just feel a big dent in his wallet. "Dear, you know those are very expensive places. I know that I'm becoming partner next month, but that doesn't mean we can go full out at this time. Why don't we wait until next month and then we will decided."

Meanwhile Myra had wondered out of bed for a glass of water. Hearing her parent's voice's in the study she headed that way. What she was about to hear would scar her for the rest of her days. "Alright, but I still think England would be a lovely place for her. I hear they have some of the best schools there for young ladies."

Myra couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yes, she was only eight, but she could comprehend things very well at her age. Stepping around the corner she entered the room. "Mommy, Daddy, please don't send me away."

Getting up from the sofa Ellen came to her daughter's side. "Sweetheart I've taught you all that I know. We want you to have only the best education that money can buy."

"But-but can't I go to school here? I like it here. It's the only place I've ever known." Myra said as tears were filling her eyes as she could barely speak.

"I'm afraid not." Ellen said brushing a piece of hair from her daughters face. "Don't you want to become a great lady? Don't you want to learn all kinds of languages?"

"I guess so." Myra said in a soft, but sad voice. Alexander just looked over his reading glasses as he held onto a paper that had to be signed.

"Come let's get you to bed." Ellen said as she picked her daughter up and took her back to her room. Tucking her in Ellen grabbed Myra's favorite doll and handed it to her. "Go to sleep, will talk more in the morning."

Nodding her head yes Myra clung to her doll and shut her eyes for a second time. "Come get me if she wakes up again." Ellen says to a maid right outside the door.

"Yes, Ma'am,"

Entering the study yet again Ellen shut the door behind her so Myra wouldn't be woken. "I thought we handled that rather well." Alexander said taking his glasses off.

"We, I didn't seem to get any help from you." Ellen said as she took out a cigarette.

"You know I have work to do." Alexander shot back as he beat his fist on the desk.

"Please, let not fight. Myra is in bed." Ellen said as she gave a drag of her cigarette. "We've held up this long why not go a little longer."

Alexander knew that his marriage was crumbling, but he thought something would change that. That's when Myra was born. Having her they thought it would hold the marriage together. Sadly it was worse now more than ever. "Fine, but I'm telling you if we ever get a divorce I will win."

Ellen took another drag of her cigarette and didn't' say a word. Deep down she didn't want that. She didn't want to be back in the poor house. She loved the life she had now. It was the life she never got to have.

**One Month later…Central London **

**Miss. Taylor's Seminary for girls **

Standing in front of the 13th century home, made Myra's knees knock. Her little body began to tremble from the fear of being left alone in this unfamiliar place. Looking up Myra's eyes wondered all over the stone like home. The building stood two and a half stories high as black shingles covered the top. It looked rather cold and uninviting. To a little girl this home appeared to be a prison. Holding her doll close to her Myra wanted more than ever to go home. A month long voyage on a trip knowing she would not be going back with her parents.

"Ready, little princess," Alexander smiled down at his daughter as all three of them stood outside the home.

Nodding her head yes Myra slipped her little hand into her mother's as Alexander carried a few bags. Ringing the door bell Ellen smiled down at her daughter. Moments later a rather skinny man came to the door.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, we are here to meet with Anne Taylor." Ellen said as she smiled at the young man.

"Yes, she is waiting for you. Won't you come on in." the man said stepping aside. "I'm Jack Taylor, Anne's older brother."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Taylor." Alexander said shaking his hand.

"Anne will be down momentarily." Jack said clapping his hands together.

"No, I'm here now." A voice came. Looking down the hall a lady stood. She didn't look very friendly. She wore a black dress with black stockings. Her face looked that of a curl face. But once she got closer she smiled at them. Hey grey eyes appeared to be as if she hadn't slept much. She looked to be the age of Myra's parents. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Laurence. It's a pleasure to meet you." Alexander sat down the bags and was going to kiss her hand, but heard his wife clear her throat.

Trying to get rid of the odd feeling they did the next best thing. "This is Myra," Ellen said. Trying to step aside so Miss. Taylor could get a good look at the child, but in the process Myra clung to her mother's gloved hand and hid behind her legs. "Myra, please this isn't what a little girl does."

Getting down on the child's level Anne held out her hand to the child. Peeking out from behind her mother's legs Myra looked at her then down at the hand that was in front of her. Moments later she reached her own hand out and placed it into Miss. Taylors.

"What a cute little girl." Miss. Taylor said at the sight of the eight year old.

"Thank you, we think so to." Alexander agreed as he knew someone had to.

"The other girls are dying to meet you." Miss Taylor said with a smile.

Leaving the front hall they chatted a little before entering the first door on their right. Entering Myra saw fifteen other girls sitting in desk all dressed alike. "Girl's this is Myra. She's from India."

"Hello Myra," the girls said together.

"This is our French class. The girls are required to learn it." Miss. Taylor said as she went over to the desk to introduce them to the French teacher.

"Oh well Myra is already very well with her French." Ellen said.

Myra stepped forward and began speaking. "bonjour la classe c'est agréable de vous rencontrer."

The girl's mouth's fell open with amazement and surprise. How could a girl of that young of an age know that already?

Well, would you like to see your room now?" Miss Taylor asked the little girl. Nodding her head yes her eyes lit up a little. Looking back once to make sure her parents were right behind her.

Walking out of the classroom they walked up the lovely, long staircase and down a lovely corridor they arrived at a door that stood alone. Opening it Anne raveled the room. "This is our largest room. Mr. and Mrs. Laurence I knew when you called and said nothing, but the best for your little girl I knew which room it would be."

The room was huge. A four poster bed lay in the middle of the room while a fire place sat against the east wall. A window seat sat in the corner of the room while Myra's trunks upon trunks filled the room. "I will leave you three alone. You don't have long before you leave." Walking down the hall Miss. Taylor went back to her office.

Sitting in a nearby rocking chair Ellen watched as her daughter looked around her new room. "How do you like your room?" she asked.

"We made sure it was the best." Alexander said as he wanted only the best for his little princess.

"It's lovely." Myra said as she tried to hide the sadness within her young voice.

"Come here dear." Ellen calls out. Coming over to her mother and father Myra sat on her mother's lap as she began rocking her like a baby. Ellen nodded her head towards Alexander. Alexander went and got a small little wooden box.

"What is it Mommy?" Myra asked as she looked down at the box that her father held within his strong hands.

"It's a music box my daughter." Ellen said as she lifted the lid. When the lid was lifted it showed lovely green velvet. It was as green as the grass and tree tops of India. "Whenever you turn the golden key on the back it will play the India folk song." Turning the key the lovely sound began to hum the lovely tune that Myra knew far too well. "Whenever you play it we will hear it and we will think of you always."

"Oh, Mommy, Daddy," Myra cried as salty tears spilled from her eyes and fell onto her lap. The only time she had been away from her parents was when she visited her grandparents once every summer.

"Our little princess, please don't cry." Alexander whispers as he pulls his white embroidered handkerchief and hands it to his little girl. "Can you be a brave little girl for your mother and I?"

Nodding her head yes Myra dried her tears the best she could. Rocking her a little more Ellen sang to her while Alexander played with her wavy brown hair. Their little girl was the light of their lives. Life would be much different without her.

"We will visit as much as we can." Ellen said as she knew this was what her daughter wanted to hear, but what she wanted to hear most was that they were going to take her home, back where she belonged.

A little while later Myra sat in the rocking chair by herself. Looking down at the lovely music box Myra held it close along with her doll. The top of the music box had mountains, trees, a river that went down the middle while the sun looked as if it were setting. A glossy paint like substance was across it so it would last much longer. Turning the key Myra listened to the song and let the tears fall and fall. "Can you be a brave little girl for your mother and I?" her father's words echoed through her mind as she knew her parents wouldn't want her to cry, but she just couldn't help it. She was in desperate need for her parents.

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my newest story. Hope you like it. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other stories:) Just thought I would post something new. **


End file.
